Untitled 09
by falln-angl
Summary: Stephanie is feeling remorse for all the wrong decisions she has ever made, and she wants to make amends.


Untitled 09 blockquote { margin-left: 50px; margin-right: 50px } 

> Author's notes: This story is based during the time Shane came back to the WWF a few weeks before _WrestleMania X-Seven_, and around the episode of _RAW_ where Vince and Triple H attacked poor Shane. Everything else after that is AU.

Untitled 09

Thursday

Manipulate.

The word echoed in her head, getting louder and louder until it drowned out everything else. It was all she could hear.

Manipulate.

Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley knew it to be true. No matter how many more times she would tried to tell herself that she had been acting on her own accord, that she had been more than just a pawn in her father's games, she couldn't deny it any longer. Shane was right. She had been manipulated.

Again.

*

Monday

Stephanie was stunned as Hunter ran in from behind Shane, attacking her brother, and she knew. She hadn't realised that her father and her husband had been plotting and planning together. A sinking feeling came over her as she remembered her conversation with Hunter when Shane had first come out.

'You go out, Steph,' he had urged her. 'He won't be expecting you. Maybe you can try and talk some sense into him.'

Hunter had used her.

As she watched what they did to Shane, a sick feeling began to come over her. But Stephanie wasn't stupid. She still remembered where she was, and she pushed her empathy away. She forced a smile onto her face. She looked at her husband, Hunter. Triple H.

For the first time in their 'marriage', Stephanie felt bile rise in the back of her throat, and she wondered what it was she ever saw in a man she clearly despised.

*

'It wasn't me!' seven-year-old Stephanie sobbed, covering her face.

'Stop being such a baby!' her father roared at her, roughly pulling away her hands away from her face. 'You're a McMahon, damnit! McMahons do not cry!'

'Vince-'

'Stay out of this, Linda!' her father interrupted loudly, his eyes blazing with anger. 'I've told her a million times to stay away from my study, and to stay away from the wrestlers!'

'It wasn't her fault!' her mother yelled back, holding Stephanie close.

'The hell it wasn't! Do you have any idea how much she embarrassed me today?'

'Listen to yourself,' Linda said, shaking her head. 'It was one mistake, and she's only a child.'

'It- It was my fault, Dad,' Shane suddenly spoke up, coming into the room. 'I told her to go into your study.'

Her father whirled around to face Shane. 'I expected more from you.'

'I'm sorry, Dad,' Shane said, bowing his head. 'I didn't know you were in the middle of a meeting.'

Stephanie stared at her brother, wondering what he was talking about. Shane had done no such thing, but she was still grateful for what he was doing for her. Taking the blame for something she had done knowingly. She had known that their father was in a meeting, and all she'd wanted to do was catch a glimpse of the man who everyone had been talking about for a long time. She always felt left out when they started talking about him, and she had just wanted to feel included.

Her father sighed, all anger suddenly gone. Despite being grateful, Stephanie felt a sudden resentment towards her brother. Shane was always the favourite. He never got into trouble.

*

Stephanie shook her head, sighing from the memory. It was only one of the million times Shane had stood up for her, had defended her, had saved her from their father's wrath. Shane knew her like no other person, and a deep feeling of shame washed over her as she remembered how she had treated him in the past year.

Maybe everyone had been right? Maybe the sudden rush of power had gone straight to her head? Actually, she _knew_ that it had. Suddenly, the youngest McMahon, and a woman, was in control of a multi-billion company. How could that _not_ affect her, when all her life all her father had talked about was how proud he would be when _Shane_ finally took over the WWF? It had always been 'Shane this', 'Shane that'. And then, ironically, _she_ had been the one who had ruled during 2000. It was her, Stephanie, who had taken the WWF into the new year, into the new millennium.

That ratty haired Stephanie wasn't the person she was, and it was definitely not the person she wanted to be. She knew that it was time for a change. It was time for her to pick her side, and this time for her to choose the right one. Shane had been the one who had always been there for her, not Vince. Shane had been the one who had always helped her when she needed it, not Vince.

And it was time for her to pay her brother back for all he's ever done for her. All her past mistakes, she wanted to make amends by coming up with one last scheme.

All she needed to do was find a trusted ally.

*

**Tuesday**

'Mom?'

Linda didn't react. She didn't move at all. She was sitting on a large, comfortable-looking chair, staring out the window, her face slack.

Heart racing, Stephanie moved closer towards her mother. 'It's me, Mom.'

Still no answer. Stephanie knew that she would get none, but it was still disappointing. She saw a wooden chair beside the drawers, and she pulled it beside her mother. For a few minutes she just looked into the much-missed face. She did love her Mom, and she had missed their mother-daughter time.

She felt hot tears prickling the back of her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. 'I'm so very sorry, Mom,' she started, meaning every word. 'I'm sorry for everything I've ever done that made you ashamed to be my mother. But no more, I promise. I _hate_ this new me!'

A few tears managed to slowly make their way down her cheeks, and Stephanie wiped them away. 'I know you can hear me, Mom, and that you can understand everything I'm saying. I've never regretted having sided with Hunter, and I know now the reason why. It was because I wanted to hurt Vince. However, I was completely wrong to have ever sided with Vince. I just…I just wanted him to love me, you know. To be Daddy's Little Girl.'

She laughed out bitterly. 'Ever since I was young all I wanted was for him to notice that he also had another child, and when he did… Well, look where's it gotten me. I've lost control, and I'm hating this disgusting filth that I've become.'

Stephanie took a few moments to compose herself. 'But no more, Mom. I want to make up for the past year, to make it up to you, and to make it up to Shane. I just need him to listen to me, and I really hope he will.'

With her resolve hardening, she stood up. 'I'm going to make everything up to you, Mom. I swear.' She smoothed back Linda's hair, and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. 'I'll get you out of here as soon as I can, okay?'

When she finally left her mother's room, Stephanie headed straight to the doctor's office. Without bothering to knock, she pushed open the door and her eyes moved directly to the middle-aged man who had just jumped up from behind his desk.

'What the-'

'New orders, Doc,' she interrupted, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

His face flushed, and he frowned at her. 'Don't you-'

'Linda McMahon does not need any more medication,' Stephanie interrupted again. 'I'll be back tomorrow, and she better not be under any influence. Do you understand?'

'Her husband-'

'My father is not to know. When he calls, report as usual.'

'But-'

'How much is my father paying you, Doc?'

His eyes suddenly lightened at the mention of money, and he told her.

Stephanie laughed without humour. 'Money talks when it comes to you, doesn't it? I'll double that if you do exactly as I just said.'

A look of hesitation came over the doctor's face, but then he sighed. 'I've got debts, you understand. That's the only reason I'm agreeing with this.'

She shook her head. 'And I'm sure that's the only reason you agreed to medicate a perfectly sane woman in the first place.'

*

'What the hell do you want?'

Stephanie stared into her brother's hostile face, and some of her courage left her. 'I just want to talk.'

'Not going to fall for it, sister dear.'

'Shane, please! Just-'

'Thanks for stopping by anyway,' Shane interrupted, closing the door with a grimace.

She sighed heavily, shaking her head. Stephanie had known it wasn't going to be easy, but she had hoped her brother had been a little more friendly. Up until about eighteen months ago, the two of them had been extremely close. He was the person she was most closest to, actually. Well, _had_ been. Although she knew it sounded extremely sappy, Shane had been more than just her brother, he had been her bestfriend.

But her self-centredness had divided them. Now, Stephanie had to find a way to regain his trust.

*

**Wednesday**

'Mom? Can you hear me?'

'Steph- Stephanie?'

Stephanie smiled with relief. 'It's me, Mom.'

Linda had a small frown on her face, and she was looking around her surroundings with confusion. 'Where am I?'

'In a place you were never supposed to be,' she explained delicately. 'And now, I've come to get you out of here.'

Linda's frown deepened. 'Vince…he wanted a divorce…and…and…'

'Mom, forget about him,' Stephanie said gently. 'Just concentrate on getting back your strength, okay?'

Linda nodded, but the thoughtful look on her face never left. 'I don't know where to go, Steph. I can't go back home.'

'That's okay, Mom. I've hired a cabin where you can hide out for awhile.' She picked up her mother's small bag of personal things, and smiled. 'Let's just get out of here first though, okay? And I'll explain everything.'

*

'Again?'

'Shane, please,' Stephanie pleaded. 'Five minutes. That's all I ask.'

'Just run back to Daddy, little girl,' Shane scowled, 'and leave me the hell alone!'

'But you don't under-'

The door slammed in her face, and she sighed in frustration. She wanted to storm in there, and just yell her explanations at him, but knew that it would be of no use. It would make things worse.

*

Thursday

As Stephanie pulled up at her father's house a figure caught her notice, and she frowned. Was that Austin walking out the door, a grim smile on his face?

Although not completely sure why, Stephanie quickly ducked out of sight as the car pulled out of the driveway, driving past her. Heart beating fast, she slowly sat up again and stared at the house, horrified as understanding dawned on her. There could only be one reason Austin would ever be leaving Vince's house with the kind of smile he was wearing. It was a smile she'd seen often on wrestler's faces, just as they were about to secure a Title win.

It was a smile that suggested Vince was about to screw someone over. Like maybe the Rock.

Stephanie now knew exactly what to do, and who to go to.

But first, she had to act as was expected of Ugly-Stephanie. Forcing a carefree smile on her face, she took a deep breath and got out of her car.

*

Friday

The Rock stared at her, unblinking. 'What?'

Stephanie wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, still unable to believe that he had agreed to listen to her in the first place. 'I know it sounds crazy, and-'

'Talk about understatement of the year.'

She took a deep breath. 'I really haven't done anything in the past that would make you believe me now, but I swear to you that what I'm telling is the truth. I'm not setting you for anything at all.'

'Exactly. _Why _should I believe you?' the Rock asked, still not budging. 'Hell, why should I be listening to you in the first place?'

Stephanie bit her lower lip. 'Honestly, you have no reason to listen. I'm just…' She sighed. 'I hate what Vince is doing to Shane, and I hate Hunter's involvement in it. Not to mention Austin.'

'_WrestleMania_ is a little over a week away, and I need to get ready,' he said, standing up. 'Thanks for stopping by. Make sure to tell your asshole father and asshole husband that their little ploy isn't going to work.'

'But-'

'Get out.'

*

Saturday

'Where are you going?'

Stephanie froze, her heart jumping to her throat. She slowly turned around and was met by Hunter was staring at her, hair messed as he had just woken up. 'Sorry if I woke you.'

'I had to get up.' He frowned. 'So, where are you going?'

'Just out,' she replied, forcing a smile as she shrugged. 'Maybe do some shopping or something.'

'Yeah, alright,' Hunter nodded. 'I've noticed that you've been going out a lot.'

She said nothing, unsure of what to say.

But her obviously loving husband just turned away, walking back towards their bedroom. 'Have fun.'

*

Stephanie pressed her lips together, and tried hard to keep her tears from falling. 'I'm so sorry, Mom.'

'Shhh, it's okay,' Linda soothed, smoothing back her hair and wiping away her tears. 'You're my daughter, and no matter what, I love you. And I believe you.'

She hugged her mother tightly, knowing that she didn't really deserve her mother's love. 'Thank you. I promise, I'll make it up to you.'

'Steph, you don't have to make anything up to me. What you've done already, getting me out of that sanitarium, it's more than enough already.' Linda grabbed her by the shoulders. 'Okay, now how about telling me this wonderful plan of yours?'

Stephanie wiped away her tears, and took a deep breath. 'One problem. It's not working at all. Nobody wants to believe me.'

'They will, I know it,' her mother smiled at her. 'Sooner or later, they will. You just have to work that Stephanie McMahon magic that you've always had.'

She had to laugh. 'Stephanie McMahon magic?'

Linda grinned. 'Did you know that when you were little you could make practically anyone do whatever you asked? All you had to do was ask, and smile, and the world was suddenly yours.'

Stephanie shook her head. 'Somehow I think this is a little different.'

'Not really. What's the plan?'

'Screw Vince's screwing Rock out of the Title.'

Linda laughed. 'Doesn't sound too bad. What's stopping you?'

She grimaced. 'The fear of getting my ass kicked once the plan actually comes through.'

*

Sunday

Stephanie couldn't believe her ears. Vince had just finished negotiating a deal with _WCW_? He was going to _buy_ WCW!

On the other side of the door, she heard Vince laugh out loud. 'Wait till tomorrow night on _RAW_! I'm going to make the one announcement that will shake this entire industry. History in the making, boys, and only one week away from the _WrestleMania_ that nobody will ever forget!'

She shook her head. Vince was just about to have a monopoly over the _entire_ wrestling industry! Stephanie quickly backed away from the door, and raced outside. She and Hunter were supposed to meet Vince for lunch at the house to 'discuss business', but Hunter had left earlier. She hadn't really meant to eavesdrop, she had just been walking past the study when she had heard 'WCW'.

Stephanie had gotten the feeling that Vince had yet to actually sign the contract, which meant…

A vague idea started to form in her head, and she slowly smiled. She now knew how to get Shane to not only listen to her, but to finally believe her.

*

'Are you insane? That can't be true.'

Stephanie nodded. 'It is true, and that's why _you_ need to get down to Florida straight away. It's going to be WCW's last show as their own company.'

Shane stared at her thoughtfully. 'I swear to God, Steph, if this is some sick game that-'

'Shane, nobody knows that I'm here except Mom!'

Her brother blinked. 'Mom?'

'I got her out of that crazy house a few days ago.'

'But, wouldn't Vince have found out by now? He calls nearly everyday, getting them to increase the dosage. And where is Mom now?'

Stephanie shook her head. 'Let's just say that I talked to the doctor handling Vince, and she's somewhere safe, until we need her.'

Shane sighed. 'I don't know why, but I find myself wanting to believe you.'

A small smile came over her face. 'Shane, you have no idea how much that means to me. Just you finally listening to me is worth the ass kicking I'm going to be getting once all this comes out.'

Shane frowned at her. 'What are you talking about?'

She laughed without humour. 'What, you think that once Vince realises I've been working against him behind his back he's going to smile and say 'That's my girl!'?'

Shane said nothing. 'I'm going down to Florida to check things out, and if it's true, then I'll see what I can do.'

Stephanie finally felt as if a great weight had just been lifted from her shoulders. 'Thank you, Shane.'

'But-'

'But if none of it is true, then I give you permission to beat the hell out of me,' she interrupted, serious.

'I would never-'

'Just go, Shane. I can't wait to see Vince's face tomorrow night. He's planning a simultaneous broadcast. Did I tell you that?'

*

Monday

'How in the hell did he find out?' Vince roared, staring at both of them with cold fury. 'There was absolutely no way he could have found out, and then gotten there so quickly!'

RAW had just gone off air, and Vince had stormed into her and Hunter's dressing room. 'It wasn't me, Daddy,' Stephanie protested. 'What the hell do I care about WCW anyway?'

Vince turned his glare to Hunter.

'Hey, man, don't even think about it!' Hunter said, also getting angry. 'I beat that punk you call a son for you! Why would I tell him about WCW?'

Watching Shane announce to the world that _he_ had just bought WCW, and right underneath his father's own nose, had been a major thrill for Stephanie. Fortunately, she had been in the room by herself at the time, Hunter having gone out to talk 'business' with an 'associate', as she had been unable to stop the large smile that had appeared on her face.

Her completely unthought of, totally spontaneous plan was finally coming together.

*

Tuesday

'Hello?'

'Steph, you are an absolute angel!'

Stephanie grinned. 'Hi, Shane.'

'Thank you, sis.'

'What for?'

'For restoring my faith in you.'

Stephanie knew how cheesy her brother sounded, but she felt her throat tighten at his words. 'That means the world to me, Shane. I just…I wanted to show you how much I have changed, and I really wanted to make the past year and a half up to you. I've been such a bitch, and-'

'I'm sorry for not having listened to you earlier,' Shane interrupted.

She laughed, shaking her head. 'Don't be! I so totally deserved it!'

'Hey, Steph!' a voice behind her suddenly called out loudly.

Stephanie quickly wiped away her tears and composed herself as much as she could. 'Uh, Shane…'

'I heard. Steph, I want you to be extra careful around him,' Shane cautioned.

'Steph?' Hunter called out again.

'Be right there!' she quickly called back.

'I'll talk to you soon, okay?'

'Congratulations on finally owning your own company, big brother,' Stephanie said with a large smile.

'Couldn't have done it without you, baby sister.'

*

Wednesday

The Rock was now refusing to see or even talk to her, so Stephanie decided to just leave it. Shane had told her that the best thing she could do was just leave things be. When the time actually came, then she could proceed with her plan. It would also help convince the current WWF Champion that she was sincere about her offer to be on his side.

But she still had no idea how exactly she was going to help the Rock retain his Belt, because she was unsure of what Vince and Austin had planned. What if she came out too early, and was quickly disposed off before she could do what she had to? Or what if she came out too late, and she didn't even get a chance to do what she had to?

WrestleMania was only four days away, and Stephanie was now finding it very hard to keep up the act. Hunter was getting wary, though he was concentrating most of his time on the Undertaker to get too suspicious. She tried to stay as much away from Vince as she could, although he too was concentrating on his upcoming match, and his affair with Trish 'Plastic Fantastic' Stratus.

But she wasn't too concerned with their lack of attention towards her. In fact, she preferred it that way. She didn't want to accidentally let anything slip. Especially with _WrestleMania _only four days away.

Four days until she could reclaim herself again.

*

Thursday

'Damnit!' Shane swore loudly.

Stephanie clenched her fists against her legs, frowning in frustration. Only three more days, and her plan was suddenly going to hell. 'He's going to find out for sure, I know it!'

Their mother was the calmest of the three of them. 'I'll go back,' she stated simply.

Shane and her turned to stare. 'What? No, you can't!' he quickly exclaimed.

'It's the only way the plan can continue. If I'm not there when Trish picks me up, then he'll find out that Steph has been the one foiling his plans.'

Despite the gravity of the situation, Stephanie burst out laughing. She felt her mother and brother turn to stare at her. 'I'm sorry,' she giggled. 'It's just, Mom saying 'foiling' seemed ridiculously funny!'

They grinned at her, shaking their heads as she took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. She turned to her mother, serious once more. 'I don't want you going back there, Mom.'

But Linda smiled wryly. 'I know I'm not the best person when on the mic, but I must say that I'm quite a patient person. How do you think I managed to stay with your father for as long as I did?' she joked.

But Stephanie still wasn't convinced. Neither was Shane. 'Mom, you're supposed to be drugged. How's Vince going to react when he sees you up and about?'

'Like I said, I'm very patient. I can sit still for long periods of time without moving.' Linda smiled reassuringly at them. 'I'll be just fine. What I'm most worried about is the two of you.'

'I can handle Vince McMahon,' Shane said confidently.

'And I can handle myself,' Stephanie said, trying to sound as confident as her brother. Inside, she was a bundle of nerves.

*

Friday

'Are you sure about this, Mrs McMahon-Helsmley?' her lawyer asked, frowning in concern.

'I've never been more sure of anything before,' Stephanie told him matter of factly. 'I want the papers drawn up as soon as possible. I'll hopefully be in tomorrow morning to collect them.'

'But, a divorce? Have you tried working out your problems with your husband?'

She sighed. 'And here I was hoping that you'd be happy you're getting some work your way.'

He smiled sardonically. 'Actually, some of us try to avoid divorce as much as possible, even trying to get our clients some help if necessary.'

'Okay, Alex, enough with all the formal stuff,' she said, shaking her head. Her and Alex Carsyn had been friends throughout university, and had remained friends afterwards as well. 'You know Hunter and I never married out of love, and why we stayed together so long, hell if I know.'

Alex shook his head. 'Honestly, Steph. I don't know how you got yourself into this stupid situation in the first place. I don't hear from you in nearly a year, and then all of a sudden, this?'

'Don't watch the show anymore, huh?'

He shrugged. 'Haven't really had much time in quite awhile. One day I see sweet Stephanie getting ready for her wedding, and the next I'm bombarded with this vamped, slutty Stephanie who, although looks amazing, _is_ a complete bitch.'

Stephanie raised an eyebrow, not at all taking offense. 'Gee, thanks, friend. Glad to know I have your full support, no matter what I do.'

He laughed. 'Just doing the friendly thing, and being honest.'

She watched him for a moment, and wondered whatever happened between them. They had dated casually at university, but then, life happened and they had lost contact. He was still as good looking as she remembered. Even more so, actually, if that was even possible.

Alex suddenly broke away from her gaze, clearing her throat and straightening up in his chair. 'So, I take it you'll be handing your husband the papers as soon as possible?' he asked, sounding formal again.

Stephanie forced a smile as she stood up. 'Something like that. How about watching _RAW_ Monday night?' she suggested.

He raised an eyebrow, a slow smile appearing on his face again. 'I might just do that.'

*

Sunday – _WrestleMania 2001_

Unfortunately, Stephanie hadn't been able to celebrate in public with her brother and her mother after Shane's win over Vince. After she had managed to get Trish Stratus backstage and out of sight, she had just walked away from her. Trish hadn't conveniently 'forgotten' to give Linda her medication. Stephanie had stolen it, and the silly blonde had just been too afraid to tell Vince the truth. Still, she did cheer inside when Trish had slapped Vince.

As Shane and Linda had walked backstage, it had taken all of Stephanie's will power to keep herself from displaying her joy along with them. It had been hard, but she knew that she had to keep her distance. The night wasn't over.

But it was close, and her heart just wouldn't stop pounding hard against her chest. Vince was already at ringside, aiding Austin. She could tell the crowd was unsure of what was happening. She herself was unsure yet of what she was going to do, the fear of what Hunter, Vince and Austin would do once she got the deed done.

Stephanie was watching the match very closely, just waiting for the perfect chance. It was coming very soon. She could feel it. In the ring, Vince was instructing Austin to repeatedly hit the Rock with the steel chair, which Austin did obligingly.

Austin then went for the cover, and she had a sudden mini heart attack. She was too late. But the Rock somehow managed to get his shoulder up.

It was time.

*

Monday

'Last night the most disgraceful display of so-called 'courage' occurred!' Vince boomed, his eyes flashing with fury. 'But I call it stupidity! My own daughter defied me, Vince McMahon, and made Stone Cold Steve Austin _lose_! In his own home town, at _WrestleMania_!

'Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, you ruined weeks of planning, and now it's time for you to pay! So, young lady, get your traitorous ass down to this ring right now!' Vince demanded angrily, a furious Austin and Hunter pacing behind him.

'It'll be okay,' Shane said to her encouraging. 'I've got you covered, just in case they decide to attack.'

'Decide? Of course they'll attack,' Stephanie replied, trying to keep the shake out of her voice.

'You know you don't have to go out there,' Linda told her gently.

'Yes, I do, Mom,' she said, her hand tightening around the papers she was holding. 'I _have_ to do this.'

Lifting her head high, hoping the confident smile on her face didn't betray her nerves, she walked out of the locker room and towards the ring. She had requested that no music be played when she came out, not wanting Hunter's old entrance music to announce her. She wanted nothing more to do with him.

The roar of the crowd was deafening. It was something she was not used to, and it increased her nerves rather than calm her down. For a few moments she just stood at the top of the ramp, staring at the three very angry faces in the ring, asking herself if all this was really happening. If she was finally on the right side, and doing the right thing.

If she was finally herself again. And she finally truly happy. And free.

The crowd's frenzied cheering suddenly grew even louder, if possible, as Stephanie felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned in surprise, and a huge grin came over her face as she realised that Shane had come out to join her.

'We're in this together,' her brother said to her. Stephanie couldn't even begin to describe the feeling of happiness surging through her as she started to walk towards the ring, Shane beside her.

The three men in the ring gave them a bit of room as they got inside the ropes. However, as she raised the microphone to her mouth, Vince and Austin rushed towards Shane and proceeded to beat him up.

Stephanie screamed, and she tried to pry Vince away, dropping the microphone to free her hand. However, almost out of nowhere, Mick Foley rushed into the ring. Mick took on Austin, and Shane fought back against Vince. All four men ended up outside the ring, fighting up the ramp and out of sight…which left Stephanie with Hunter.

She turned to face her soon-to-be ex-husband. She almost lost it at the look of malice in Hunter's eyes, but she knew she had to continue. Without taking her eyes off him, she slowly bent down and picked up the microphone she had dropped just before.

With her other hand, she offered the papers she had been holding towards him. Wanting to stay confident, she raised the microphone once more, and said two words. 'Divorce papers.'

Hunter moved so fast that she didn't know what was happening until it was too late. He had grabbed her painfully by her hair, pulling her head back and staring down at her. 'You little bit-'

But before he could even finish the sentence, Hunter was knocked down to that mat by someone. Stephanie went down with him, her head getting yanked backwards as she hit the mat hard on her left side, crying out. Hunter released her hair, and she kept her eyes closed and her head down, not wanting to get in the way of whatever was happening.

After a few moments, the almost fanatical shrieking of the fans washed over her, and she realised that _she_ wasn't getting beaten up. Stephanie opened her eyes and slowly raised her head. The Rock was looking down at her, offering her his right hand.

She noticed the WWF Championship Belt beside his feet. The one she had saved him from losing. A little warily, she placed one of her own in his, and the Rock pulled her up easily.

Once standing, Stephanie's gaze travelled from Hunter's stunned face from the bottom of the ramp as he stared at them, to the large TitanTron. There was an image of her, with the Rock pacing behind her, in the ring. She focused on her face.

And smiled.


End file.
